


nuhoy

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author is half asleep, Author is seriously sleep deprived, Codywan Week, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, This is short but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 5FluffNuhoy'sleep, slumber'The battle had raged on for over a week, and Cody is exhausted. He needs sleep, but his quarters are just so far away.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: Codywan Week





	nuhoy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so tired right now. It was super late when I finished this, also a few hours late when it comes to days of the week. Oh well.

It had been a long week, never-ending battles and diplomacy, exhaustion weighing down like a blanket. Clones were dropping everywhere, sleeping in the mess hall, dozing off in training rooms. By the time the Negotiator had left the planet they had been sieging, everyone was dead on their feet.

Cody let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily, his eyes blurring. Requisition forms lay in front of him, though what he was supposed to be requisitioning seemed to have slipped his mind. He blinked, squinting a little at the screen.

Soap bars, not exactly a priority. He could wait until tomorrow to finish that off, hopefully he'd feel a little less dead by then. Just a short walk to his quarters lay between himself and precious sleep.

Cody yawned and stood up, stumbling towards his office door. It was then he realised he was far too tired to make his way back to his private bunk, it was just too far away.

For a moment, he considered just going to the main sleeping quarters. He was sure no one would mind him sleeping there, and there was always a little space to spare. Boil could probably find him some bedding, though Cody was pretty certain he'd be able to fall asleep on the nearest horizontal surface.

Making up his mind, he set out towards the sleeping quarters, leaning against the wall. He yawned again and stumbled, frowning. Cody was far too tired, too tired to walk, and too tired to see anyone coming.

The hand on his shoulder startled him, though it quickly became familiar. A scent of tea and spices wafted towards his nose, as well as the sharp smell of caff. It seemed that no-one, not even the General, was exempt from exhaustion.

"Going somewhere Cody?"

Cody yawned and managed a lazy salute, his hand shaking with the effort of doing so.

"Sleeping quarters General."

Obi-Wan frowned and looked Cody up and down. His face morphed into one of confusion, and then concern.

"Shouldn't you be walking the other way?"

Cody paused before sighing. Trust him to have walked the wrong way. He was far too tired for this. Sleepily, he nodded.

Obi-Wan chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around his Commander, subtly leading him forward. Cody wasn't sure where they were going, but he trusted his jetii, so walked along anyway.

However he was a little confused when he arrived at the door to his General's quarters. His confusion increased as the door was opened and he was guided to sit on the bed. Gentle fingers removed his plates of armour, setting them carefully on the floor beside the bed.

"Obi-Wan?" Cody frowned, too tired to do do anything more than talking.

"Shhhh Cody. Just let me help you." His jetii replied as he removed Cody's boots.

Cody stopped talking and sat still, trying to keep track of what Obi-Wan was doing but quickly beginning to doze off. He was too tired to protest when he was nudged onto his side, and his legs pulled up onto the bed.

Obi-Wan disappeared from view for a moment, returning a minute or so later. He climbed over Cody and settled beside him, resting an arm over the clone.

"Sir?" Cody mumbled sleepily, burying his face into the soft pillow.

"Sleep now Cody, I have your back." Obi-Wan whispered in return.

An arm draped over him, and Cody instinctively pressed up closer to the body behind him, seeking the warmth and comfort. The arm tightened, and he let out a small noise of content.

Comfy and safe, he drifted off to sleep, secure in the arms of his Jedi.


End file.
